Biografía
Coldplay es una banda de rock alternativo formada en Londres en 1998. El grupo esta formado por el vocalista, pianista y guitarrista Chris Martin, el guitarrista principal, Jonny Buckland, el bajista Guy Berryman, y el baterista Will Champion. Coldplay ha sido un de los artistas más comerciales y exitosos del nuevo milenio, vendiendo más de 30 millones de álbumes. La banda es también conocida por sus muy exitosos singles, como "Yellow", "Speed of Sound" y el ganador del Grammy, "Clocks". La banda consiguió fama mundial cuando publicaron su single "Yellow", seguido por el éxito de su álbum debut, "Parachutes" (2000), que fue nominado al Mercury Prize. "Parachutes" y su seguidor "A Rush of Blood to the Head" (2002), fueron publicados para el éxito comercial, que luego fue nombrado por la revista NME como ‘Álbum del Año’. "X&Y" (2005) recibió una recepción generalmente positiva, y desde Diciembre de 2006, la banda ha estado trabajando con Brian Eno en su cuarto álbum de estudio, "Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends" que será publicado en Junio de 2008. El primer material de Coldplay fue rápidamente comparado con algunos de Jeff Buckley, Radiohead, U2 y Travis. Desde la publicación de Parachutes, Coldplay ha usado la influencia de bandas como Echo and The Bunnymen y artistas como George Harrison para A Rush of Blood to the Head; y Jonny Cash y Kraftwerk para X&Y. La banda también apoya varias campañas relacionadas con causas sociales, ambientales y políticas, como el programa de la OXFAM "Make Trade Fair" y Amnistía Internacional, y ha participado en varios proyectos de caridad como Band Aid 20, Live 8 y el Teenage Cancer Trust. Formación y Primeros Años de la banda (1996-1999) Los miembros de la banda se conocieron en el University College of London (UCL) en Septiembre de 1996. Chris Martin y Jonny Buckland fueron los primeros miembros de la banda, conociéndose mutuamente en la semana de la orientación académica. Pasaron varios años de su carrera universitaria planeando formar una banda, a la que llamaron Pectoralz. Mas tarde, Guy Berryman, un compañero de ambos, se unió a la banda sin considerar que dirección musical tomaría la banda. Para 1997, Coldplay (bajo el nombre de Starfish) actuó en pequeños shows locales en clubes de la ciudad. Martin también convoco a un viejo amigo de la escuela llamado Phil Harvey, que estudiaba en Oxford, para que se convierta en el manager de la banda. En Julio de 1998, la banda estuvo completa cuando Will Champion se unió al grupo para ocupar la posición de baterista. Champion creció tocando el piano, la guitarra, el bajo y el tin whistle, así que aprendió rapidamente a tocar la batería, a pesar de no tener experiencia previa. Eventualmente, Tim Rice-Oxley, un mutuo amigo, le permitió a la banda usar el nombre de “Coldplay” que el había usado para su banda, pero encontró el nombre “muy depresivo”. También se le ofreció a Rice-Oxley que tocará el piano en la banda, pero el se negó, ya que se había comprometido con la banda Keane. En 1998 la banda publico 500 copias del EP Safety. La mayoría de los discos fueron distribuidos entre las compañías disqueras y amigos, y solo 50 copias fueron distribuidas para la venta. En Diciembre, Coldplay firmó un contrato con el sello discográfico independiente Fierce Panda. Su primera publicación con dicho sello fue el EP “Brothers & Sisters” que incluía tres temas y que fue grabado en cuatro días en Febrero de 1999. En 1999 después de completar sus exámenes finales, Coldplay firmó con Parlophone por un contrato de cinco discos. Luego de hacer su primera aparición en el Festival Glastonbury, la banda entró al estudio nuevamente para grabar el EP titulado “The Blue Room” con el que se hicieron 5000 copias para disponibilidad del publico en Octubre de ese año. El single “Bigger stronger” se pudo escuchar en el aire de Radio 1 del Reino Unido, que termino de establecer a la reciente banda. De todas maneras las sesiones de grabación de “The Blue Room” fueron tumultuosas y complicadas, ya que Martin echo a Champion de la banda, aunque luego le pidió que regresara porque debido a ese hecho el baterista comenzó a beber. A pesar de esto, la banda solucionó sus problemas y le dieron lugar a un par de reglas que mantendrían al grupo intacto. Primero decidieron declararse democráticos, y las ganancias debían ser distribuidas de maneras iguales para todos, y segundo la banda echaría del grupo a cualquiera que use drogas. Parachutes (1999–2001) En Marzo de 1999, Coldplay concentró sus fuerzas en su álbum debut. Fueron hasta los “Rockfield Studios” con el productor Ken Nelson. Después de lanzar tres EP sin ninguna hit, Coldplay tuvo su primer single “Shiver” en el Top 40. Publicado en Marzo del 2000, el single ocupo un modesto lugar en el puesto #35 en el UK Singles Chart (Ranking de sencillos del Reino Unido), y le brindó a la banda su primera aparición en la cadena televisiva, MTV. Junio del mismo año fue un mes crucial para la banda que se embarco en su primera gira como banda, que incluía su triunfante regreso al Festival Glastonbury. Mas notablemente, la banda publico su single mas exitoso hasta esa fecha, “Yellow” que ocupo la posición #4 en el UK Singles Chart, que le dio el conocimiento publico que buscaban. Coldplay publicó su primer álbum de larga duración, Parachutes, en Julio de 2000, que debuto en el #1 puesto en el UK álbum Chart (Ranking de Discos del Reino Unido). Además de la gran aclamación por parte de la critica, también fue criticado por su parecido con la banda de rock alternativo Radiohead en su era “The Bends” y “OK Computer” dos de sus discos más exitosos. Los singles “Yellow” y “Trouble” consiguieron aire en las radios regularmente en ambos lados del Atlántico. Al comienzo, Parlophone predijo que las ventas llegarían a 40.000 discos de Parachutes, pero para Navidad 1.6 millones de copias habían sido vendidas solo en el Reino Unido. Parachutes fue nominado a el Mercury Music Prize en Septiembre de 2000. Habiendo encontrado el éxito en Europa, la banda puso su mirada en Norteamérica. Parachutes fue publicado en Norteamérica en Noviembre de 2000, y la banda realizo un pequeño tour a principios de 2001, comenzando con un show en Vancouver, Canadá, que fue complementado con apariciones en shows como Saturday Night Live, Late with Conan O’Brien y The Late Show with David Letterman. Mientras el disco cobraba éxito modestamente, se convirtió en doble platino, además fue muy bien criticado, ganando la categoría como Mejor Disco de Música Alternativa en el 2002 en los Premios Grammy. A Rush of Blood to the Head (2001-2004) Coldplay volvió al estudio de grabación en Octubre de 2001, para comenzar a trabajar en su segundo álbum, una vez mas acompañado por Ken Nelson. Coldplay publicó A Rush of Blood to the Head en Agosto de 2002. El álbum esparció varios singles notables y exitosos como: “In My Place”, “Clocks” y la balada “The Scientist”. Coldplay realizó su tour por mas de un año, desde Junio de 2002 hasta fines del 2002, y de principios de 2003 hasta Septiembre del mismo año, con el “A Rush of Bood to the Head Tour” visitando los cinco continentes, incluyendo el Festival Glastonbury, V2003 y Rock Wercher. En muchos conciertos se incluyeron elaboradas pantallas individuales que se usaron para el reciente tour de U2, “Elevation”. Durante su largo tour, Coldplay grabo un CD y DVD en vivo, llamado Live 2003 en el Sydney's Hordern Pavilion. En Diciembre de 2003, fueron nombrados por los lectores de la revista Rolling Stone como los mejores artistas y la mejor banda del año. Coldplay también realizo un cover de The Pretenders, llamado “2000 Miles”, que estuvo disponible para descargar gratis en su sitio oficial. Ese año fue el tema que mayores descargas tuvo en el Reino Unido, cuyo dinero recaudado fue donado a campañas como “Future Forests” y “Stop Handgun Violence”. A rush of Blood to the Head ganó el Premio Grammy como mejor álbum de música alternativa en el 2003 y en la edición del año 2004 obtuvieron el premio en la categoría Grabación del Año por su single “Clocks” X&Y (2004–2006) El 2004 fue un año calmo para la banda, y pasaron la mayoría del año fuera de la mirada pública, de las giras, pero muy enfocados en el estudio de grabación. En términos musicales la banda obtuvo mucha influencia de distintos ámbitos durante ese tiempo, a lo que el bajista de la banda, Guy Berryman dijo: "Escuchamos muchas cosas diferentes durante la preparación de X&Y, desde Bowie, Eno, Pink Floyd hasta Depeche Mode, pasando por Kate Bush y Kraftwerk. Y U2 como siempre". En Mayo el cantante de Coldplay, Chris Martin celebró junto a su esposa la actriz Gwyneth Paltrow, el nacimiento de su primera hija Apple. El tercer álbum de Coldplay, X&Y, fue publicado en Junio de 2005 en el Reino Unido y Europa. Este nuevo, pero demorado disco puso al álbum en el próximo año fiscal, lo que causo que las acciones de EMI bajaran considerablemente. Pero también se convirtió en el mejor álbum vendido del 2005 con ventas mundiales de 8.3 millones. El single principal, “Speed of Sound”, hizo su debut en radio y en Internet el 18 de abril, y fue lanzado en formato de CD el 23 de Mayo del 2005. El álbum debutó en el puesto #1 en 22 países alrededor del mundo, y fue el tercer álbum en ser mas rápidamente vendido en la historia del Reino Unido. Dos singles mas fueron publicados ese año: “Fix You” en Septiembre, y “Talk” en Diciembre. A pesar de el éxito comercial, la reacción critica de los medios hacia X&Y fue muy desalentadora, catalogándolos como “la mas insufrible banda de la década” por el New York Times. Negando rumores sobre la separación de la banda, y el divorcio del cantante Chris Martin con su esposa Gwyneth Paltrow, el tercer álbum de estudio de la banda los encontró en buena forma. Las comparaciones de la prensa con U2 sobre el legado del rock se volvieron muy comunes. Desde Junio de 2005 hasta Julio de 2006, Coldplay promocionó el “Twisted Logic Tour”, que incluyó fechas en festivales como Isle of Weight, Glastonbury, Austin City Limits Music Festival, entre otros. En Julio de 2005 la banda apareció en el Festival Live 8 en el Hyde Park donde cantaron junto a Richard Ashcroft, el clásico de The Verve “Bitter Sweet Symphony”. En septiembre de ese año, Coldplay grabó una nueva versión de su tema “How You See the World”, con letras modificadas para un álbum destinado a caridad llamado “ ” En Febrero de 2006, Coldplay ganó el premio a Mejor Álbum y Mejor Single con los Brits Awards. Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends (2006 - 2010) La banda comenzó a trabajar en su cuarto álbum de estudio a principios de Diciembre de 2006, con Brian Eno como su productor, y también se rumoreaba que Timbaland estaba colaborando con ellos. Durante este proceso, Coldplay se tomo un descanso para realizar una mini gira por Sudamérica en el 2007, que incluía los países de Argentina, Chile Brasil y México. Se develo que el nuevo álbum de la banda tiene influencias hispánicas, ya que fue grabado en varios lugares (incluyendo iglesias) de Latinoamérica y España. En Diciembre de 2007, un mensaje apareció en la Web oficial de la banda, y sugería que faltaba muy poco tiempo para que la banda terminara el disco, alegando que “el momento creativo nos tenia agrupados”. Coldplay estuvo mezclando el disco en New York como anunciaron en su sitio durante el 2007. En la revista online Rolling Stone, Chris Martin dijo que el nuevo disco de Coldplay se llamaria “Viva la Vida”. Luego se anunció que el título completo seria “Viva la Vida or Death and All His Friends”, y fue finalmente publicado bajo el sello EMI en Junio de 2008. Martin ha descrito este álbum como una nueva dirección de Coldplay, un cambio desde su tres discos anteriores, a los que se refirió como una “trilogía”. “Violet Hill” fue el primer single del disco, se publicó el 29 de abril, y a partir de ese día y durante una semana, estuvo disponible para ser descargado en forma gratuita en su pagina Web. Su comercialización comenzó oficialmente el 6 de Mayo. "Viva la Vida" fue lanzado como segundo single entre los meses de julio y agosto, para el cual se grabaron dos videos, uno de ellos a modo de tributo al video de la canción "Enjoy The Silence" de Depeche Mode. Mylo Xyloto (2011-2013) Coldplay volvio a los estudios para trabajar en su quinto album; con Markus Dravs, Daniel Green, Rik Simpson y Brian Eno como productores del album. Muchos fan tenian pensado que Chrismas Lights iba a entrar en el nuevo album, pero esto se desmintio, dejando en claro que Christmas Ligths es un single totalmente distinto del album. thumb|left|328px El 6 de Julio ya se comenzo a especular que el nombre del album era Mylo Xyloto ya que Chris ha registrado una cancion llamada Mylo Xyloto, ademas de que Chris habia especulado de que el quinto album tenia las iniciales MX. Ademas si se observa la imagen de al lado, se podra ver que detras de Chris estan las letras M-Y-O, faltando solamente la letra L, para completar MYLO. Every Teardrop Is A Waterfall fue el primer sencillo lanzado el 3 de Julio del 2011. Este sencillo incluye la canción Moving to Mars y Major Minus. El 12 de Septiembre del 2011, Coldplay lanzo el segundo sencillo, Paradise, el 12 de Septiembre del 2011. Ya con estos dos singles previos al lanzamiento oficial del album, Coldplay lanzó el album el 24 de Octubre de 2011. Ese mes, la banda comenzó a realizar la gira promocionando el nuevo albúm. El Mylo Xyloto Tour comenzó el 26 de Octubre, en La plaza de Toros de las ventas,Madrid. Este concierto fue trasmitido a traves de Youtube por American Experess, llamado: "Coldplay:Live Unstaged". Luego se presentaron en distintos continentes y paises, tales como,Europa: Inglaterra, España,Alemania, Noruega, Italia, Francia ,Holanda,Dinamarca,etc; Norteamerica: Estados Unidos y Canada; Oceania: Nueva Zelanda y Australia; y Asia, pasando solamente por los Emiratos Árabes Unidos. La gira finalizo el 31 de Diciembre del 2012, En el Barclays Center, Brooklyn,Nueva York. Ghost Stories (2014) thumb|Coldplay 2014Ya en 2014 se especularon muchas cosas de que Coldplay estaría lanzando el nuevo álbum en Mayo o Junio. Se han especulado distintos nombre para este álbum